magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Zzap!64 Issue 2
Issue 2 was dated June 1985 and priced at 95p. Regulars Contents - 1 page (3) Editorial - 1 page (5) Letters - 3½ pages (6-8,114) Scorelord - 1 page (16) Competitions - 6 pages (30-31, 80-81, 100-101) Mail Order - 2 pages (58-59) Subscription - 2 pages (106-107) News Page 68 *Commodore infilitration by IBM mole shock: Nick Bessey joins Commodore from IBM. *Ariolasoft goes for krugerrands: Prizes offered for best levels designed in Lode Runner *Pirate comes to grief in Bath *Ultimate in the grave!!: Entombed *Dial-a-wally: Mikro-gen setup telephone helpline for Everyone's a Wally Page 69 *Nono load: Deus Ex Machina fails to load. *Enter the video nasties: Alice Cooper goes to Hell *Speechbusters!: US Gold rumoured to be copyrighting 'digitised speech' (continued on page 70) Page 70 *Do what Grandad did: Spitfire '40 *Not the Beatles: Parky and the Yellow Submarine *US goodies line up: Drop Zone and Doughboy *Chopper Chop: Super Huey *Rockford returns in triumph: Boulder Dash II: Rockford's Revenge *Boppalonga Commodore: Music Maker *Here comes Superwrinkly: Super Gran *Beach Head 2: it talks! - Beach-Head II *Jonah Barrington's Squash Features Zzap Challenge - 3 pages (13-15) : Julian Rignall wins again. Games played: Raid Over Moscow, Spy vs Spy & Bruce Lee Are you a Master Blaster? - 4 pages (32-34,114) On top of the US Goldmine - Chris Anderson - 3 pages (46-48) :To get the lowdown on US Gold, Zzap ed Chirs Anderson trekked to their massive premises in Bimringham and recorded this interview with US Gold general manager Tim Chaney Zzap Readers Top 64 - 4 pages (83-86) : Impossible Mission: No 1. Jeff Minter's column - 2 pages (102-103) Reviews Adventure Reviews News Adventure News - page 66 *Twin Kingdom Valley sequel? *Coming Soon: Fantastic Four - Questprobe Featuring The Human Torch and The Thing *Role-playing anti-piracy device - Steve Jackson's Swordmaster *Son of Hobbit: Lord of the Rings: Game One *Channel close down: Channel 8 Software stops trading. *Holiday in Carpathia?: 3 Days in Carpathia Tips Impossible Mission - Gary Penn - 1½ pages (91-92) Ten Classic Cheats - page 92 :Daley Thompson's Decathlon, Beach-Head, Revenge of the Mutant Camels, Matrix, Blagger, Zaxxon, Motor Mania, China Miner, Manic Miner, Attack of the Mutant Camels Spy vs Spy - 1 page (93) Everyone's a Wally - Map - 2 pages (94-95) Page 96 :Booty, Trollie Wallie, Raid Over Moscow, Stunt Bike, Spy Hunter, Summer Games, David's Midnight Magic Tir Na Nog - Map - 2 pages (98-99) Adverts Games Roland's Rat Race - 1 page (2) BC II: Grog's Revenge - 1 page (4) Gribbly's Day Out, 3D Lunattack, Heathrow: Air Traffic Control - 1 page (9) Bounty Bob Strikes Back - 2 pages (10-11) Everyone's a Wally - 1 page (12) Gremlins: The Adventure - 1 page (17) Shadowfire - 1 page (21) Snake Bite, Mickey the Brickey, Bird Strike, Gold Digger, Duck!, Acid Drops, Estra, The Hacker, Run Baby Run, Terra Force, Menace, Crazy Caverns, Exodus, Mr. Freeze, Booty, Viking Raiders, Byte Bitten, The Wild Bunch, Exodus, Headache, Zulu, Gogo the Ghost, Demons of Topaz, Buggy Blast - 2 pages (26-27) The Staff of Karnath - 1 page (39) The Dam Busters - 2 pages (40-41) Blagger Goes to Hollywood - 1 page (44) Daley Thompson's Super-Test - 1 page (49) Jonah Barrington's Squash - 1 page (52) Frankie Goes to Hollywood - 1 page (57) The Bulge - 1 page (65) Drop Zone - 1 page (67) Tim Love's Cricket - page 69 Lode Runner - 1 page (75) Tir Na Nog - 1 page (79) Fighter Pilot - 1 page (87) Red Arrows - 2 pages (88-89) On-Field Football, Star League Baseball, On-Court Tennis, Decathlon - 1 page (97) Herbert's Dummy Run - 1 page (105) Quasimodo - 1 page (113) Falcon Patrol 2, Strangeloop - 1 page (115) Confuzion - 1 page (116) Magazines Micro Challenge Issue 1 - 1 page (37) Issue Index Category:Contains C64 Reviews Category:Magazines released in 1985